rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Hale
Beginnings Born into a decent family on *Deleted for Copywrite*, Brad Hale was accepted into the Jedi at the age of 10, and was placed as a youngling apprentice under the Jedi Grandmaster himself. Soon then on he worked his way up and bolstered his skills in all aspects of the force the jedi taught. Eventually he ranked his way up to Jedi knight after being apprenticed to Jedi Master *Deleted for Copywrite* and they became the best of friends. It was then he had constructed his first lightsaber He developed many different friendships with other padawans throughout the next few years. Finally at the age of 18 soon to be 19 he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight where he started going on high profile missions for the Jedi and protecting the galaxy from tyranny. Although his devotion to protecting the galaxy soon became his weakness and Sith exploited it, interested in his skills. Brad had always been a master in strategy and persuasion, so could talk his way into or out of anything. One day as Brad was patrolling the streets of Coruscant he detected what he believed to be a dark jedi due to the crimson saber he was carrying. Following the Dark Jedi into a back alley he soon lost him in the darkness. It was then a small opening in the wall opened up and he went inside hoping to find the Dark Jedi inside. Although it was no simple dark jedi, oh no it was much more. It was a Sith Lord of incomprehendable power. He Called himself Augustus and told Brad of his true abilities. He told him about how the jedi were a group of weak fools, and were a threat to the galaxy with their eratic teachings. At first Brad resisted the dark lord, trying his best to fend him off but the sith was too powerful for his strength was nearly ten times greater than Brad's. Soon he then convinced Brad to free his will from the Jedi and their foolish teachings by telling him how he was the true hope for the galaxies' protection and offered him the chance to obtain the power to protect it to its fullest. Although first he had to pass a required series of tests to be truely worthy of the sith lords teachings. His first one then involved heading to the Dark Jedi Academy on Korriban. After Augustus left him he began to head towards Korriban when, not long after, a Padawan had intercepted him telling him that he had watched Brad talking to the council and refused to let Brad go, threatening to tell the council, and begging him to come back to the light. Brad on the other hand, had other ideas, "Get away from me boy!" he told the Padawan in annoyance and turned to leave, but the Padawan grabbed Brad by the robes and tried to pull him back but when Brad finally turned the padawan had then seen true fear. Brad Eyes had changed color for some reason, maybe some gift in the force he obtained, the iris were a bright crimson. It was then he drew his saber and began to attack the padawan. Just as he thought the Padawan was unable to stop him as he cut the padawans head clean off. His turn to the dark side had only just begun from there. He picked up the padwans saber, the second to be added to his collection of 6"After that he turned and got into his starfighter "The Prodigy" and begun his journey to the Dark Jedi Academy. Genocide The Academy on Korriban was a place where all the Dark Jedi in known history would gather to train and study the force. Brad assumed that he must venture here to begin his training learning under all the other hopefuls that lived there, but he had remembered his new masters words "When you are ready I want you to eliminate all those who are not worthy of the force, I will arrive personally to the Academy Three Years from now and hope to see that your test is completed, If not then maybe you were not destined to be my new apprentice." Brad wondered what this meant, was he meant to kill a certain Jedi or maybe some other hopefuls who were too weak to be accepted into the academy? Brad pondered over this for nearly a year until he realised what it meant. When he first arrived at the academy he had trouble getting in. Like all the other hopefuls he would have to wait until he was considered worthy to enter. Brad easily proved this by killing another Dark Jedi who was making a mess in the cantina outside the academy in (insert city here.....) and another higher up Dark Jedi in the academy saw potential in him, not that it mattered to brad seeing as how the Dark Lord himself saw potential without him needing to do anything. The Dark Jedi then brought him to the academy where he met some of the higher up Dark Jedi, including some other hopefuls who had just entered the academy like him. The Academy worked like this: The Strongest, aka the Headmaster, was the one who led the academy and was next in line to become the Dark Lords Apprentice if he died or if the apprentice managed to move up in rank to Dark Lord. The Four, Four powerful force users much like the headmaster destined to become a member of the Collection if one were to die. Dark Jedi Masters, these Guys tought the New Hopefuls up to Dark Jedi Apprentice. Some were allowed to take on their own personal apprentice if allowed. When a member of the Four were to die then a master would be chosen to move up to become a member of the Four. These men/women were also allowed to lead the Siths armies into battle. Dark Jedi Knights, The Bulk of the Dark Jedi. these guys would be the soldiers, the fighters, the ones who would sacrafice themselves for the Dark Lord and the Collection. Dark Jedi Apprentice, The Lower members, These guys still had training to finish although they were of the higher up and stronger students. These guys would be allowed to go into battle with the Knights and Masters if they had enough of their training complete, The sith dont accept weaklings. Hopefuls, considered to be the scum of the academy. These were the new recruits with little to no training, except for Brad of course. Right after Brad had begun his days at the academy he had already made an enemy, a man by the name of Rrake Dosh(lol) and soon they became bitter rivals. They both had tried to kill each other countless times. The Headmaster had noticed this. Within his fifth day at the academy, he had befriended the Headmasters apprentice Naid Lreek and the two of them soon worked together in their studies. The Headmaster soon decided to end the bitter fued between Rrake and Brad and Naid by forcing Brad and Rrake into a duel for Dark Jedi Knight. Rrake who had more experience and was actually up for Knight easily overpowered Brad in the duel cutting off one of his arms. The headmaster, as ruthless as he was ordered Rrake to kill Brad right there and then but Naid steped in the way protected Brad, stating that Brad wasnt ready to fight someone as powerful as Rrake. Soon then in his anger Brad realised what his master meant, these fools were weak, they had no comprehensiuon of the true nature of the dark side. He finally knew what he was meant to do. He was to eradicate them all. But how was he meant to do something like that. After his incident with Rrake he knew he wasnt nearly powerful enough yet to end all their lives by cutting them down. It was then his strategic and deceptive cunning came into play. For the next two years the population at the Academy started to decline. Masters and their apprentices were starting to turn up dead all over the place. Trying to not expose himself he played along as if they were just simple accidents or it was just an other apprentice trying to kill his master for his title. And thats what most of it was, Brad was killing them off in ways that wouldnt expose him. By tricking an apprentice into killing his master too early killing the apprentice who wasnt ready. If it was too close a fight and the winner was greatly weakened Brad would then kill them through deception and stealth. Such as injecting pure cyonide into their blood stream posing as a doctor. He would set up rigged chess matches which were in his favor where he made the bet that the loser would die. Many other way were forumulated that I am too lazy to tell you right now. Brad had one main target though, by now he was a Dark jedi Knight while Naid had become one of the Four, he wanted Rrake, The headmaster, and the other members of the four dead if he was to succeed. After another year had past the population had declined by nearly a third. The Headmaster knew something was wrong but he could not pinpoint what it was, the fool. Brad had killed another member of the four challenging him for his title, He was roughly a third as powerful as his master by now. The other three members of the four were Rrake, who was alive still somehow unfortunatly, Naid, and another member whose name was unknown. Unfortunatly Naid suffered from a serious illness when a major event came up. A man had taken hold of the title of headmaster by killing the previous one and was looking for a new apprentice. everyone from knight and up were destined to compete in a massive Free for all to seize the of apprentice. Rrake and the other member of the four were competing along with DJ masters and a few cocky knights. Brad knew this to be his advantage. He had been preparing his own created force power which he planned to use to Rrake when the time came but this was just as good and would complete his mission for the time for his masters arrival was drawing nearer. The headmaster knew about his arrival for the previous apprentice to him was dead and he believed that it was time for him to move up to Dark apprentice to the Lord himself....How wrong he was. When the time came and the battle started Brad begun to cut down many of the other knights and masters who were competing. The unnamed mamaber of the four was cut down by Rrake who was competing in the tournament not for the title of apprentice but to protect the headmaster as if he were some kind of bodyguard because he was always a wimp. After many hours and many bodies it finally was down to about 100 dark jedi with another 1,000,000 watching in the stands of the arena. While others fought Rrake and Brads sabers finally clashed. Their fight was probably the most destructive of them all for a good 20 or 30 dark jedi who got in their way were instantly cut down and a huge chunk of the arena was destroyed from a lightning clash.It was then Brad unleashed his new power, one he had made himself. It was called the "Sound of Madness", a powerful attack much like the force scream but to the untrained if not killing them, it would drive their minds insane. The one ability killed roughly 990,000 people that were in the arena and drove another 2000 insane. The headmaster had then retreated his way into his chambers not wanting to watch or hear anymore. Then Brad saw that Rrake was on his knees mumbling unintelligable words. the power had worked and whatever was left of the dark jedi were the true chosen ones. Destined to wield the force to its true capability. That is why he let the rest of them live. As for Rrake, Brad cast his near lifeless body into a pit of lava that was part of the environment in the arena. He had won, his mission was near complete. 1 more to go. He then had gone to the headmasters chambers and........ A few hours later Ausustus arrived at the academy on Korriban to see it in shambles, bodies of dead dark jedi were everywhere and whoever were left were eityher grief stricken in panic or had no expression at all, it was just another day to them. Augustus wandered to the arena to see it half destroyed, and over over 900,000 dead bodies everywhere. Augustus climbed his way to the headmasters office, and then saw something that had impressed him. Brad was sitting in the headmasters chair his feet up on the desk. The previous head masters head sitting on a pike next to him. "Well?" Said Brad His master smirked and then said "Well done youve passed the test" After that He made Naid the new headmaster of the Korriban academy. That was an unknown amount of years ago. The Academy is now something to be proud of, over 100,000,000 dark jedi strong, all worthy to wield the dark side and the force. It was over the........Genocide was done. Cutting Old Ties With the dark jedi taken care of it all came dow to one final test in which he made his right of passage into the sith, he must kill someone very close to him. At first he did not know who this person should be